


Summer Days

by beeya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, and boredom, bonding shenanigans, kurama acts like he doesnt care most of the time but he does, naruto cares about his giant chakra fox a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeya/pseuds/beeya
Summary: “Kurama, please, I… I’m….” At this pause Kurama lifted an unamused brow in question of the boys antics, already having an idea of how this statement would end.With a straight face, Naruto stared into the skeptical eyes of the Kyuubi as he stated, “I’m bored.”Kurama’s eyes shut as a deep sigh left his nose, causing the hair of the blond boy lying directly in front of his nostrils to sway from the air.“Why do I have to be stuck with you again…? The seal is loose and everything… I really could just, break free-”Naruto let out an offended yelp as he sat up.“You’re here ‘cause you love me, and you know it you giant furrball!”





	Summer Days

Naruto was, simply put,  _ bored.  _ It was a sweltering summer day, the heat so oppressive that even many shinobi, who are accustomed to higher temperatures, opted on staying indoors rather than wandering outside. 

 

Naruto himself would've prefered to walk around the village, maybe even train a bit, had the warm humid air not made him feel like he was swimming the moment he had opened his door. He had given up on the outside world quickly after learning the weather conditions, and resigned himself to sitting upright on his bed under the breeze of the AC. This had been going on for half an hour, which, for Naruto, was actually a fairly impressive amount of time to sit in silence and just  _ be.  _

 

But Naruto was still Naruto, and anyone would begin to bore after so long without anything to capture their attention. Naruto had no books, and while he wasn't much of a reader, they were one of the only entertainment options when one was alone. As Naruto mulled over the short list of at least mildly interesting things he could do by himself without leaving his apartment, a thought struck him. He  _ wasn't  _ alone; he never had been, and unless some  _ seriously _ weird (and equally bad) circumstances occurred, he never would be. He smirked as his arms tightened around the pillow he held in his grasp before attempting to ease his suffering. 

 

“Hey.”

 

No response. Naruto huffed an annoyed sigh as he fell backwards in his bed from his previous sitting position. How  _ rude.  _ The damn fox was ignoring him on purpose; Naruto could vaguely feel his amusement seeping through to him. 

 

“ _ Hey.  _ I  _ know _ , you can hear me, Kurama.”

 

More silence, but Naruto wasn't one to give up. Besides, he didn't have much of anything else to do at the moment. 

 

“Kuramaaaaaa-”

 

“ **_What.”_ **

 

Most people would hear the Kyuubi’s tone of voice and immediately become filled with fear. Well, really, most people would become filled with fear upon just being within seeing distance of the fox. Naruto, however, didn't bat an eye at either of these traditionally terrifying elements as he entered the mindscape that housed his orange companion. The blond haired man just lazily strolled towards the creature that was lying before him, shoulders drooping low in an exaggerated stance. With a fake swoon, the jinchuriki dropped onto his back in front of the large face of the Kyuubi, head turned away to build up dramatic tension before swinging around to stare into the red eyes of Kurama. 

 

“Kurama,  _ please,  _ I… I’m….” At this pause Kurama lifted an unamused brow in question of the boys antics, already having an idea of how this statement would end. 

With a straight face, Naruto stared into the skeptical eyes of the Kyuubi as he stated, “I’m  _ bored.” _

 

Kurama’s eyes shut as a deep sigh left his nose, causing the hair of the blond boy lying directly in front of his nostrils to sway from the air. 

 

“ **Why do I have to be stuck with you again…? The seal is loose and everything… I really could just,** **_break free-”_ **

 

Naruto let out an offended yelp as he sat up. 

 

“You’re here ‘cause you  _ love me _ , and you know it you giant  _ furrball!” _

 

Kurama’s eyes squinted as he stared at the jinchuuriki, but he made no move to acknowledge what had been said of him. (Of course, this also meant he didn’t  _ deny  _ Naruto’s words.) 

 

Another huff of air shot from the foxes nostrils as he got back to the original “problem” at hand. 

 

“ **So, remind me, why is it my problem if you're bored again…? Take a nap or something, that’s what I always do and you don't see** **_me_ ** **complainin’.”**

 

The offended look intensified on Naruto’s face momentarily, before morphing into one of… guilt? Kurama was  _ beyond  _ confused at this sudden development. 

 

“It’s your problem ‘cause we’re friends,  _ duh!  _ And…” 

 

Naruto's eyes which previously met the foxes without fear suddenly found themselves glued to the floor. Kurama was so focused on his confusing behavior, he almost missed Naruto calling him a  _ friend.  _ It had happened before, sure, but most of their time was spent bickering with words like “friends” left unspoken. Every time was special to Kurama, and though he’d never admit it he was grateful that Naruto would say it out loud from time to time.

 

After a moment, Naruto's eyes returned upward once again. 

 

“I-I didn’t know you got bored? Well, I mean, who  _ doesn't  _ get bored sometimes but like, you always take naps when you're bored? ‘Cause like, you do that a  _ lot _ . I didn't know it happened that much… Why didn't you tell me…? I can’t guarantee that I could come hang out every time but like, you're my friend, and I know it sucks for you to have to be locked up in here, the  _ least  _ I could do is help you when you're bored if I can. Ah, I guess I should've paid more attention…! If I had, I could've been a better friend to you  _ and--”  _

 

**“Naruto…”**

 

Kurama had cut the boy off because he had been  _ rambling,  _ but the fox wasn’t quite sure what to say to the man _.  _ While it wasn’t too unusual for the blond, it tended to be because he was excited and couldn’t stop himself from talking. This, however, was the rambling of a  _ guilty  _ Naruto. Kurama had no experience with this, and was struggling to find a way to calm his jinchuuriki. Unsurprisingly for a being made of chakra that had only been feared and despised for many decades, he wasn’t the greatest at comforting others and handling any emotions other than hate and anger.

 

Naruto sat as Kurama struggled, chewing the inside of his cheek absentmindedly. Finally, with a huff, Kurama spoke again.

 

**“You- You’re a perfectly fine friend, Naruto. I mean, I don’t have much to compare you to, but… The fact that you take the time to talk to me at all is much more than anyone besides the Sage has given me. Besides you have a** **_life,_ ** **you can’t just ignore everyone else to make sure I’m entertained. How do you plan on being Hokage by doing that?”**

 

Kurama, who had been looking to the side, moved to see how Naruto was reacting so far. A shocked but undeniably happy expression was present on Naruto’s face; he knew Kurama would say  _ something _ , but he truly hadn’t expected it to be so… mushy. For him, at least. Kurama grumbled and looked away again in embarrassment at the situation.

 

**“Stop looking at me like that, brat. Humans are so troublesome…”**

 

Naruto’s smile only spread further as he let out a laugh at his companions words, knowing that it took a lot for the fox to show his more vulnerable side. Jumping to his feet, Naruto strode the few steps forward it took to reach Kurama’s head and wrapped his arms around the furry creature as best as he could. Kurama huffed once more before closing his eyes and leaning into the embrace. After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke again.

 

“I’m really glad we’re friends, Kurama.”

 

**“Yeah...? Me too.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading! This is mostly just the result of me really loving Naruto and Kurama's relationship... It's so good, I wish we got to see more of it in canon :') Feel free to comment with headcanons about them! I'm always excited to hear them~
> 
> my document titles are always Interesting to say the least so im putting them all in the notes of my fics. the title for this one was "uhhh i love kurama" (very fitting)


End file.
